Cumplicidade
by Karol Wheezy
Summary: Em um mundo em que Voldemort e a Guerra nunca existiram, Harry e Ginny cresceram juntos, como melhores amigos, e compartilham muitos segredos que ninguém conhece. James/Lily vivos! Classificação M. (MA / Lemon / NC-17 – Dê a classificação que você quiser! Mas leia por sua conta e risco ; )
1. Segredos

**Resume:** Em um mundo em que Voldemort e a Guerra nunca existiram, Harry e Ginny cresceram juntos, como melhores amigos, e compartilham muitos segredos que ninguém conhece. James/Lily vivos! Classificação M. (MA / Lemon / NC-17 – Dê a classificação que você quiser! Mas leia por sua conta e risco ; )

**N/A:** Essa é uma história bem diferente do outra publicada no meu perfil. É outro universo, os temas são predominantemente maduros e os personagens nem sempre são politicamente corretos. Pense bem se você quer lê-la. Mas para quem procura uma fic mais "picante" centrada em Harry e Ginny, esse é o seu lugar.

**N/A:** Ainda não sei se vou dar continuidade a essa estória, estou pensando nisso. Também vai depender de vocês.

**ALERTA: Essa história contém temas maduros, cenas de sexo explícito e linguagem imprópria. Se esse tipo de conteúdo não te agrada ou não é apropriado para a sua idade, não leia.**

**Capítulo 1 - Segredos**

_**Ginny**_

Liberdade sempre foi minha palavra favorita. Eu nasci em um mundo cheio de regras e restrições, cheio de pessoas que controlam, julgam e limitam. Cheias de convencionalismos e noções pré-concebidas. O mundo mágico é um mundo arcaico e ele me cansa profundamente.

No nosso mundo, as mentes livres são sempre mal vistas, mal interpretadas, excluídas, ridicularizadas... É por isso que eu me orgulho de ser uma rebelde.

Na minha vida eu escolhi fazer sempre o que eu quiser fazer sem permitir que ninguém tivesse uma palavra sobre isso. Muitos não entendem a minha lógica, mas ela é simples. Eu vivo para ser feliz, e ponto final.

Eu faço o que quero, quando eu quero, com quem eu quero. Mesmo minha família tem dificuldades para entender meu comportamento errante algumas vezes e ninguém ao meu redor me compreende por completo... Exceto ele. Mas ele não faz parte deste grupo.

Porque ele se orgulha de ser um rebelde, assim como eu.

Aqui debaixo dessa capa de invisibilidade, no meio dos corredores escuros, é um de nossos momentos. É um dos tantos segredos que compartilhamos e que ninguém jamais saberá.

Nós já compartilhamos essa capa tantas vezes que estar sob ela era um reflexo natural. Nossos passos não faziam barulho, a capa estava perfeitamente ajustada não mostraria nada de nós, o corpo grande dele estava colado às minhas costas e com uma mão em minha cintura ele me guiava por esses corredores tão bem conhecidos.

Minha pele já se arrepiava em antecipação como era de costume, cada passo que dávamos era como um momento de nossa preliminar. Eu poda sentir a ansiedade nele também, parecia que há séculos não ficávamos juntos, a mão dele ás vezes vagava da minha cintura para a curva dos meus quadris, alisava meus seios ou me puxava para sentir sua já disposta ereção.

Harry Potter me excitava e me divertia de uma forma que nenhum outro homem poderia fazer. Saber que nós estávamos quebrando umas setecentas regras da escola fazendo aquilo tornava tudo melhor. Saber que a namorada dele estava agora na torre da Corvinal trançando os cabelos e contando para todas as amiguinhas como o namorado dela era maravilhoso, tornava tudo muitíssimo melhor.

Algumas vezes acabávamos cruzando com algum professor ou monitor fazendo a ronda noturna, então Harry me puxava para um canto até que eles fizessem seus caminhos. Nesse meio tempo Harry quase sempre me beijava intensamente. Era parte de nossa loucura. Sabíamos que não seríamos pegos, mas o perigo era excitante.

Nosso destino era a sala precisa, outro de nossos segredos, descobrimos essa sala no meu primeiro ano na escola quando nossas travessuras ainda eram inocentes, quando os prazeres que nós compartilhávamos não passavam de quadribol e sapos de chocolate. Naquela época nós gostávamos de nos esconder sob a capa e explorar o castelo enquanto todos dormiam e depois acabávamos na cozinha onde os elfos nos enchiam de guloseimas.

Foram os elfos domésticos da escola que nos contaram sobre a sala precisa e depois que nós descobrimos o quão incrível ela era, nós decidimos que ela era só nossa. Nunca contamos para os nossos amigos que ela existia por que era um segredo nosso e os nossos segredos eram preciosos.

Quando quase chegamos ao lugar que queríamos houve um contra tempo. Exatamente em frente à tapeçaria onde Barnabas, o amalucado, tentava ensinar balé aos trolls dois monitores discutiam. Melhor dizendo, meu irmão, Ron, e Hermione discutiam.

"Eu não acredito" Harry sussurrou em um tom frustrado

Ron e Hermione eram os nossos melhores amigos, mas Harry e eu os conhecíamos bem o suficiente para saber que eles podiam passar horas mergulhados em uma discussão.

Harry me puxou para trás de uma das gárgulas que ornamentavam o corredor. Eles discutiam aos sussurros, eu não entendia o que falavam, mas podia imaginar o tema: Lilá Brown, a namorada irritante do meu irmão.

"O que vamos fazer?" Perguntei para Harry de forma quase inaudível.

"Não sei, vamos esperar um pouco talvez eles voltem a andar. Não podem ficar aí para sempre."

"Droga"

Mesmo com a pouca luz que tínhamos sob a capa pude ver Harry me dar um sorriso travesso.

"Isso não quer dizer que não podemos nos divertir enquanto esperamos."

Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo. Silencioso como um gato, Harry mudou de posição me prendendo contra a parede de pedra e reajustou a capa com cuidado para não sermos vistos.

Harry era mais alto do que eu, então ele teve que se inclinar um pouco quando ele me beijou. Ninguém no mundo beija melhor que Harry Potter. Não que eu tenha muita base para comparação, apenas meu ex-namorado, Michael Corner, e o atual, Dean Thomas, mas nenhum deles jamais me beijou como Harry me beija.

O beijo de Harry era devastador, cheio de desejo, de vontade e de promessas. Meu corpo inteiro se acendia quando os lábios de Harry tocavam os meus, me faziam antecipar por mais, de Harry eu sempre queria mais. A língua quente dele explorava minha boca com uma voracidade exigente e possessiva, e eu adorava aquilo.

Nossos lábios se afastaram por um momento e a respiração irregular de Harry me mostrava que ele apreciava o momento tanto quanto eu. Seus olhos verdes me queimaram com uma intensidade que eu amava muito até ele afundar o rosto no meu pescoço para lamber e chupar a pele dali e me enlouquecer.

Harry segurava a capa firmemente em uma das mãos para nos proteger e a outra mão explorava meu corpo devagar e aos poucos eu perdia a noção de que meu irmão e minha amiga estavam apenas a alguns metros de nós.

A barra da minha camiseta foi parar acima do meu umbigo e Harry puxou uma alça até expor o meu seio, quando a língua dele começou a brincar no meu mamilo, eu precisei reunir todas as minhas forças para não gemer.

Minha mão esquerda estava enterrada nos fios grossos daquele e cabelo bagunçado e a direita explorava os músculos que ele escondia por baixo da camisa. Eu tentei afasta o elástico da calça dele para acariciar aquela ereção atraente, mas ele me impediu.

"Depois" ele sussurrou com aquela voz profunda que eu amava "é a sua vez agora"

Eu usava calças confortáveis de pijama e nenhuma calcinha, não foi difícil para ele deslizar a mão por ali e chegar à minha área mais sensível. Ele sorriu.

"Já molhadinha, meu amor? Que delicia..."

Os dedos dele suavemente começaram a trabalhar em meu clitóris. A sensação era deliciosa e enlouquecedora. Harry sabia perfeitamente como eu gostava de ser tocada e não demorou até eu perder a noção de onde eu estava. Quando minha respiração descontrolada ameaçava se tornar gemidos audíveis ele voltou a me beijar e meus gemidos foram abafados pela sua boca.

Ele alternava entre suaves caricias e leves pressões no meu clitóris. Harry aumentava a intensidade quando percebia que eu precisava de mais e por vezes penetrava um ou dois dedos profundamente em mim, aumentando o meu prazer.

Por alguns minutos eu fiquei perdida naquela espiral em que Harry me colocou, enlouquecida de prazer, contendo meus gemidos, desejando que ele simplesmente abaixasse as calças e se enterrasse em mim com toda vontade.

Quando meu orgasmo veio foi tão forte que eu não pude impedir o lamento que escapou minha garganta. Harry abafou o som com um beijo profundo que só serviu para somar o meu prazer. Eu perdi a força em meus joelhos e todo o meu corpo estremecia extasiado, ele me sustentou de pé deixando um pouco de lado o ajuste firme da capa. Naquele momento eu não ligava nem um pouco.

Ele continuou me acariciando suavemente até que todas as ondas de prazer deixassem meu corpo e depois me beijou uma e outra vez carinhosamente. Quando eu recuperei minha noção de tempo e espaço, percebi que Ron e Hermione não estavam mais lá.

"Eles já foram?"

Harry sorriu

"Sim, já faz um tempo"

"Eu nem percebi... acho que você fez um ótimo trabalho me distraindo"

"Essa era a intenção"

XX

_**Harry**_

"Perfeita"

Essa era única palavra na minha mente enquanto eu assistia Ginny Weasley gozar intensamente. No meio de um corredor escuro, debaixo da minha capa de invisibilidade eu tinha a mulher mais linda do mundo imprensada contra uma parede gozando nos meus dedos que ainda estavam enterrados naquela boceta quente e molhada.

Deliciosa, simplesmente deliciosa.

Ser capaz de dar prazer a ela era um de meus maiores orgulhos e nas noites em que ficávamos juntos, nada me deixava mais satisfeito do que vê-la gozar várias vezes. Ginny sempre ficava um pouco frágil depois de um forte orgasmo, por isso eu a segurei com cuidado ajudando a sustentar seu peso enquanto ela se recuperava.

A visão era espetacular.

Ginny tinha face corada, os olhos semicerrados e os lábios entreabertos ainda perdida em seu prazer. O cabelo sedoso e ruivo que eu amava caía em mechas grossas sobre os ombros e costas e chegavam até a cintura. A camiseta delicada que quase foi arrancada do seu corpo expunha bastante daquela pele cremosa que eu adorava junto com os deliciosos seios fartos.

Adoraria ver a cara de Dean Thomas se ele soubesse onde e como a "garota dele" está agora...

Sim, eu sou possessivo sobre Ginny. Nós optamos por uma relação não convencional no momento, mas isso não muda o fato que ela é minha. A ideia de um idiota qualquer pensar por um segundo que Ginny pertence a ele me incomoda.

Voltei a beijá-la, dessa vez delicadamente apreciando o calor do corpo dela contra o meu. Aos poucos ela voltou a si. Ela perguntou por Ron e Hermione, e eu sorri ao saber que ela estava tão perdida em prazer que sequer notou quando eles se foram.

Agora com o caminho livre, deixei Ginny sob a capa e solicitei a sala precisa. Caminhei três vezes em frente a tapeçaria dos trolls dançando balé pedindo um lugar confortável, privado e seguro para fazer amor com a garota que eu amava.

Nós entramos para encontrar um espaço confortável para nós. Uma lareira com sofás e tapetes macios, uma grande cama de dossel com lençóis brancos e uma enorme banheira de água quente.

A primeira vez que estivemos aqui essa sala foi uma grande sala de jogos, com tobogãs, piscinas de bolinhas coloridas e camas elásticas, mas nós só tínhamos onze e doze anos naquela época. Nós pedimos um lugar para nos divertir e ganhamos um grande parque ao estilo dos trouxas, como aqueles que minha mãe nos levava às vezes. Desde então a sala precisa sempre foi o nosso refúgio e o nosso segredo.

Os segredos marcam a nossa relação desde que éramos crianças. No início era apenas uma brincadeira, era a nossa forma de dizer que a nossa amizade era especial. Nossos segredos eram as nossas brincadeiras favoritas, a comida que mais gostávamos, as travessuras que fazíamos e outras coisas inocentes.

Quando nós crescemos, os nossos segredos cresceram conosco. Nunca houve nada que eu não pudesse contar para ela ou que ela não pudesse contar para mim. Ginny e eu estivemos juntos a nossa vida inteira.

Nosso destino foi selado quando nossas mães se tornaram amigas, tantos anos atrás. Molly escolheu meus pais para serem padrinhos de Ginny, dessa forma nós crescemos juntos, e mesmo Ginny tendo seis irmãos eu sempre fui mais ligado a ela que qualquer um deles. Até Ron, que é meu melhor amigo, não conhece qualquer um dos segredos que Ginny e eu compartilhamos.

Eu me distraí de meus pensamentos quando senti o calor dela perto de mim, ela ainda se escondia sob a capa, mas nós sempre podíamos dizer quando o outro estava por perto. Levei minha mão para frente até que senti o tecido suave e puxei, foi então que aquela linda princesa de fogo se revelou diante de mim. Ela já estava completamente nua.

Como ela conseguiu ficar nua sob a capa eu nunca vou saber. Deixei a capa cair no chão e apreciei a vista.

"Linda demais"

Cheguei mais perto e enterrei meus dedos naquela cascata sedosa de fios cor de fogo, o cabelo dela sempre me fascinou. Ginny tinha um corpo espetacular, pele lisa e macia, seios lindos com mamilos rosados e uma bunda deliciosa que pedia por uma mordida.

Eu puxei os cabelos pela raiz expondo o pescoço dela para mim e comecei a chupar aquele ponto do pescoço que eu sabia que ela amava. Minha mão vagava por todo aquele corpo. Apertava os seios com delicadeza e alisava a bunda redondinha, passeava pela cintura e pelo estômago liso.

Guiei Ginny para a cama e a deitei de forma que a cabeça dela estivesse virada para mim que continuei em pé. Inclinei-me sobre ela para provar aqueles lábios em um delicioso beijo invertido. As mãos ávidas de Ginny passeavam pelo meu cabelo alisavam meu ombro e tentavam arrancar minha camisa.

Realizei o desejo da minha ruiva e arranquei a camisa jogando-a para longe. Voltei a me inclinar direto para um mamilo de Ginny. Ela gemeu. O gemido dela era o som mais delicioso. Dediquei um bom tempo àqueles pontos rosados enquanto ela se contorcia em baixo de mim, arqueando o corpo para me oferecer mais daquela carne macia, me puxando pelos cabelos para que eu não parasse.

Essa era uma coisa entre eu e Ginny, nem sempre existia delicadeza, mas sempre existia prazer.

Afastei-me por um instante e eliminei minha calça com rapidez, há tempos que minha ereção implorava por liberdade. Meu desejo por Ginny era tanto que doía.

Minha ruiva, por sua vez, parecia uma criança que acabava de ganhar um novo brinquedo. Com um olhar doce e um sorriso angelical que não me enganava nem por um minuto ela virou na cama e começou a me masturbar enquanto me presenteava com uma linda visão daquela bunda empinada.

Ginny se cansou rápido daquela brincadeira e em pouco tempo ela já guiava meu membro para aquela boca macia.

"Oh, merda, Gin!" Grunhi extasiado quando ela começou a lamber todo o comprimento me lançando olhares de provocação, ou seja, com uma bela cara de safada.

Sim, eu era um filho da mãe sortudo.

Aquela boca era a minha perdição, minha princesa era gulosa, gostava do que estava fazendo. O tempo todo me encarava com aqueles olhos cor de chocolate enquanto engolia tudo o que podia de mim.

"Adoro essa boca" eu provocava "cacete, como é gostosa"

Ela intercalava entre me masturbar e me chupar, ás vezes ela se concentrava em agradar a cabeça do meu pau, ás vezes descia e chupava minhas bolas. Só de ver aquele espetáculo e já sentia vontade de gozar, não fiz isso é claro, ainda tínhamos muita diversão pela frente.

Mais uma vez a puxei pelos cabelos e abaixei para presentear aquela boca um beijo bem dado. A perfeição daquele ato vinha da prática, Ginny e eu descobrimos o sexo juntos e juntos aprendemos a agradar um ao outro. Hoje minha Ginny era o sexo personificado, não havia nada que ela me negasse entre quatro paredes e em troca eu não nego nada a ela, jamais, dentro ou fora dessas paredes.

Ginny Weasley controlava a minha vida.

"Eu quero foder você agora" Provoquei.

"Como?" Ginny nunca deixava nada por menos "Diga-me, Harry Potter, como você quer me foder?"

"Eu quero você de quatro, com essa bunda empinada para mim"

Sem nem pensar em questionar, Ginny engatinhou de forma sensual pelo colchão e esperou na posição que eu pedi. Não foi uma escolha aleatória, eu sabia que ela amava ser pega por traz. Eu tinha uma princesa de conto de fadas que gostava de ser uma puta na cama. Qual era a minha função senão agradá-la?

Aproximei-me com meu membro já pulsando de ansiedade. Ginny tinha aquele lindo traseiro empinado para mim, mas de forma alguma deixava de me encarar com aqueles olhos castanhos.

"Safada", falei.

"Sua safada", ela corrigiu sorrindo.

"Melhor ainda" comentei guiando meus dedos por aquela fenda atraente.

"hummm" ela gemeu.

"Tão molhada..."

"Você faz isso comigo"

Introduzi um dedo ouvindo seu lamento de prazer.

"Tão quente..."

Continuei estimulando devagar, ouvindo os gemidos que eu adorava enquanto ela empurrava o traseiro na minha direção pedindo por mais. Desci minha boca até aquela obra de arte e comecei a lambê-la inteira.

"Oh, Merlin!" Ginny gritou "Droga, isso é muito bom"

Aproximei meu membro latejante daquela gruta quente e molhadinha e penetrei devagar. Dessa vez meu grunhido de prazer se uniu ao dela. Quente, apertada, deliciosamente molhada.

Comecei lentamente, deixando minha princesa se acostumar com a invasão. Tirava e colocava devagar e minha pele se arrepiava com a sensação. Pouco depois Ginny começou a rebolar aumentando a intensidade do movimento, deixei minha garota comandar por um tempo me deliciando com o show, então segurei-a com firmeza pela cintura e penetrei com força.

Ginny deixou escapar mais um grito delicioso e depois disso a brincadeira começou de verdade. Eu alternava em força e velocidade conforme o corpo dela respondia a mim, não eram precisas muitas palavras para entender o que Ginny queria. Algumas vezes eu era bruto, quase violento, e em outras eu era suave e carinhoso.

Mudamos de posição, ela se deitou de costas e abriu bem as pernas para mim antes de eu penetra-la outra vez. Eu dei um tapa no traseiro dela que só servia para excitá-la mais e depois de um tempo me movi para que eu pudesse beijá-la. Aquele jogo sempre durava um tempo interminável entre nós.

Eu a penetrava e estimulava até que ela ficasse mole de tanto gozar. Ela era tão linda quando gozava. Quando a minha vez chegou foi avassaladora, um homem não podia transar com uma mulher tão gostosa e sair ileso disso. Eu perdi totalmente minhas forças e praticamente tombei em cima dela, nessa hora Ginny sempre me abraçava com carinho e me enchia de beijos suaves me mostrando a mulher maravilhosa que ela é.

Eu girei para o lado e trouxe-a comigo para que ela deitasse sobre o meu ombro. Encarei aqueles olhos marrons que me encantavam tanto.

"Eu te amo, Ginny", falei com toda a sinceridade.

"Eu te amo muito, Harry", ela respondeu.

Esse era o maior dos nossos segredos.

XX


	2. Jogos

**N/A:** Eu não esperava que vocês gostassem tanto dessa história aqui. Foi só uma ideia maluca que veio uma hora dessas. Obrigada todos vocês que leram e comentaram, eu realmente adorei as reviews. Essa estória ainda não está muito bem definida na minha mente, mas eu tenho algumas ideias. Vamos ver para onde ela nos leva.

**N/A****: **Eu não posso garantir muita regularidade para atualizar essa aqui, porque meu foco principal é a correio coruja. Eu vou tentar não demorar muito. Beijos.

**Capítulo 2 – Jogos**

_**Harry**_

O sol apenas ameaçava a surgir no horizonte. Era uma manhã de sábado e todo o castelo estava silencioso. Acordar cedo depois de uma noite intensa era um dos preços que eu tinha que pagar para estar com Ginny. Eu não reclamava.

Na sala comunal da Grinfinória, compartilhávamos alguns beijos de despedida antes que os madrugadores começassem a aparecer. Eu sentia meu corpo pesado e meus músculos doloridos. Era uma dor boa, um cansaço bom.

Eu a prendi em um abraço apertado.

"Já estou com saudades", falei.

Ela riu.

"Estaremos juntos novamente daqui a duas horas"

"Não é o mesmo"

"Não" ela concordou "não é o mesmo"

Ela enterrou a cabeça no meu peito e aspirou o cheiro da minha camisa.

"Você tem um cheiro muito bom", ela falou.

"O seu é muito melhor" abaixei sentido o cheiro do cabelo dela "minha flor..."

Um som distante chamou nossa atenção, talvez fosse alguém acordando...

"É melhor eu subir" ela falou quase com tristeza.

"Sim, é melhor" dei-lhe um último beijo "leve a capa com você"

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho, se alguém me vir eu invento qualquer coisa, mas eu não quero que você tenha problemas."

Ela sorriu.

"Ok. Eu te amo"

"Também te amo"

Mais um beijo e Ginny desapareceu sob a capa. Eu preferia assim. Ninguém se importava se Harry Potter andava se esgueirando pelos corredores durante a madrugada, mas se alguém descobrisse que Ginny Weasley fazia o mesmo seria um grande falatório.

Gin não é o tipo de garota que se importa com o que as pessoas falam. No entanto meu dever é protegê-la, especialmente da própria família dela. Ron e Molly não eram as pessoas mais maleáveis, eu fazia qualquer sacrifício para evitar esse tipo de problemas.

Subi para o meu dormitório, aparentemente todos ainda dormiam. Deitei na minha cama e fechei as cortinas entrando debaixo dos cobertores. Talvez eu conseguisse aproveitar mais algumas horas de sono antes que Ron ou Hermione tentasse me tirar da cama.

Eu provavelmente dormi assim que deitei por que a próxima coisa que eu soube foi que Hermione tentava arrancar minhas cobertas.

"Acorda Harry! Vamos nos atrasar!" Ela dizia.

"Mione... deixa eu dormir"

"Claro que não! Precisamos fazer revisões."

Eu tive que abrir os olhos.

"O que?" Perguntei desesperado "Você está louca!"

Foi quando eu percebi que eu tinha uma grande plateia e todos estavam rindo, incluindo a própria Mione. Ron, Mione, Luna, Neville, Lilá, Demelza, Seamus, Dean e Ginny estavam tendo um grande momento curtindo com a minha cara...

"Eu não pensei que Harry tivesse tanto medo de revisões..." Luna comentou.

Foi quando eu percebi.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que você fosse uma Corvinal."

"Ah, Harry" ela fez um gesto sem importância "A Grinfinória é a minha segunda casa."

"Não seja tão mal humorado!" Ginny ralhou roubando o meu travesseiro "Está um lindo dia lá fora e é um sábado em Hogsmead, o que poderia ser melhor?" Ela perguntou se deitando na cama ao meu lado como se fosse a dona do lugar, sem se preocupar que o namorado dela estivesse ali.

Ginny era assim.

Eu ri.

"Como você pode estar tão bem humorada essa hora da manhã?" Perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros e me olhou nos olhos.

"Não é tão cedo assim, e depois, eu tive uma _ótima_ noite"

Ninguém entendeu o real significado daquelas palavras, mas eu sim. Preferi não responder para não dizer nada que nos comprometesse.

"Ok" Falei para todos "Vou tomar um banho rápido e já desço"

Vinte minutos mais tarde eu desci as escadas devidamente banhado e vestido, com alguns galeões no bolso para torrar em Hogsmead. Eles me esperavam para tomar o café da manhã.

"Porque demorou tanto?" Ron perguntou "Até parece uma garota, eu estou com fome"

"Olha quem fala, Ronald" Hermione zombou "Harry foi rápido, você demora horas no chuveiro"

"Ah, mas Ronald gasta o tempo dele no chuveiro cobrindo outras necessidades além das de higiene." Gin brincou.

Eu gargalhei junto com todos os outros caras da sala, exceto Ron tinha as orelhas muito vermelhas. Hermione olhava muito confusa.

"Não entendi a piada" Eu dei um beijo estalado no rosto da minha amiga.

"Isso não é para os seus ouvidos" disse, e ela também ficou vermelha quando a ficha caiu, fazendo os caras gargalharem ainda mais.

Quando descíamos para o salão principal vi Dean puxar Ginny para um canto.

"Porque você disse aquilo?" Perguntou emburrado.

"Aquilo o quê?"

"Aquilo sobre Ron! Uma menina não deve fazer esse tipo de comentário"

Passei direto por eles e vi de relance o olhar irado de Ginny. Esse era o problema de caras como Dean, não se pode controlar o incontrolável. Tentar controlar Ginny é tentar controlar uma tempestade, uma empreitada impossível e que só causa problemas.

Eu entrava no salão principal quando um vulto moreno pulou encima de mim.

"Harry!"

"Oi, Cho. Bom dia!"

Ela tinha um cheiro doce de sabonete e perfume feminino.

"Onde você andou? Eu estou te esperando faz tempo."

"Acabei dormido um pouco mais hoje. A galera que me tirou da cama. Quer sentar conosco?" perguntei.

Ela lançou o olhar calculista para mesa da Grinfinória.

"Onde está a Weasley?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Com Dean em algum lugar. Você vem ou não?"

"Sim"

Sentei-me ao lado de Ron e Neville abriu um espaço para Cho sentar ao meu lado.

"Bom dia, Cho" Luna foi a única que se importou em cumprimentar.

Cho respondeu com um sorrisinho educado. Eu percebi que estava faminto e comecei a empilhar grandes quantidades de alimento no meu prato. _Eu tenho muita energia para repor_, pensei com um sorrisinho intimo.

"Por que está rindo?" Cho perguntou.

Certo, talvez meu sorriso não fosse tão intimo quanto eu pensei.

"Nada demais" disfarcei "só estou com fome"

Pouco depois Dean e Ginny se juntaram ao grupo. Ginny conseguiu manter seu excelente humor e parecia com fome também, mas eu não fui o único a notar o mau humor de Dean.

Caminhamos como um grupo para Hogsmead, mas lá tomamos caminhos separados. As garotas sempre queriam ver as lojas, mas ironicamente quase todas elas se detestavam. Hermione e Lilá não se suportavam e o mesmo valia para Ginny e Cho, Luna e Demelza tentavam promover a paz, mas acabavam ficando na linha de tiro.

Por consequência meu destino foi ser arrastado por várias lojas femininas com decoração em tons pastéis e enfeites fofinhos, somado a uma parada obrigatória na casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot.

Apesar de o início ser torturante, no geral não era tão terrível, ou não costumava ser. Não me entenda mal, Cho é uma boa garota. Ginny discordaria certamente, mas eu vejo dessa forma. Ela gosta de quadribol (é apanhadora como eu), sabe rir de uma piada, é fácil para conversar e é muito bonita.

Eu já tive muitos bons momentos com Cho em Hogwarts, mas agora nosso relacionamento passava por aquela fase em que as coisas se desgastam e perdem o brilho. Geralmente os casais que se amam se esforçam e superam essa fase, meu problema era: Eu não amo a Cho. Nunca vou amar. Não era culpa dela e sim do meu coração que pertencia à outra garota, eu só não sabia como contar isso a ela.

Por volta do meio dia a nossa atividade principal era a mesma de noventa por cento dos estudantes que visitavam a vila: Trocar amassos em algum canto privado do povoado.

Foi nessa hora que eu entendi que acabou.

Acabou, no sentido definitivo da palavra. Eu não sentia mais nada por Cho, nem mesmo tesão.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou quando eu parei de beijá-la.

Olhei bem para ela, ela era bonita, tinha longos cabelos lisos e negros, olhos amendoados muito escuros e um sorriso bonito. Ela não era a Ginny.

"Cho, desculpe" falei "Não dá mais"

Ela olhou confusa.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer que eu não posso mais ser seu namorado"

"Você está me chutando?" ela parecia chocada.

"Cho, sério, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso não está mais funcionando"

"Eu não sei de nada" retrucou irritada "Ninguém nunca me chutou antes, que humilhação!"

"Hey, calma" falei "Não exagera, não tem nada de humilhante nisso. Só estou tentando ser justo com você"

"Não tem nada de justo nisso, Harry. O que você acha que as pessoas vão dizer de mim? Eu sempre namorei os caras mais populares da escola, primeiro Cedric depois você. Com quem você acha que eu devo ficar agora, Draco Malfoy?"

"Do quê você está falando?" agora quem estava chocado era eu "Desde quando isso é sobre popularidade, o que você ganha com isso?"

"Tudo! Pense bem, você está cometendo um erro terminando comigo."

_Cara, por que de repente isso ficou tão confuso? _

"Cho, eu não sinto mais nada por você"

"Eu não me importo, eu estou com você há quase um ano, convivi com seus amigos, transei com você todas as vezes que você quis e você nem se quer me apresentou o seu pai..."

"Eu nunca soube que você queria conhecer minha família..." Foi quando eu me toquei.

Sim, eu sou bem idiota às vezes. Cho não queria conhecer a família Potter. Ela queria conhecer James Potter, ex-atacante da seleção inglesa, atual presidente do _Puddlemere United_ e o empresário de quadribol mais famoso desse maldito país, quem por acaso é meu pai.

_Boa Potter! Só levou onze meses para perceber que estava namorando uma interesseira._

Com alívio, percebi que minha consciência não pesava mais.

"Lamento, Cho" comentei "eu poderia ter te ajudado mais se você avisasse que estava se vendendo desde o começo."

Eu dei as costas e deixei-a falando sozinha. Fui encontrar meus amigos porque assim eu ganhava mais.

XX

_**Ginny**_

Alguns dias eram difíceis e eu acabava me perguntando até que ponto eu ganhava ficando com Dean. Ele era um cara legal, alto, forte, bonito, carinhoso e extremamente controlador. Certas horas eu me sentia namorando a minha mãe.

Namorávamos só há poucos meses e apesar de eu saber que esse romance tem uma data de validade, estávamos em nossa melhor fase.

Mas então ele ficava assim, chateado por eu ser quem eu sou. Chateado quando eu converso com o Harry ou algum outro garoto que não seja meu irmão, chateado quando eu faço piadinhas sujas, chateado por eu jogar quadribol melhor que ele.

Era cansativo ficar manobrando, fazendo concessões, entrando em argumentos. Eu podia simplesmente dar um pé na bunda de Dean e correr para Harry em seguida, mas nesse caso eu seria só uma vadia sem coração que não respeita os sentimentos alheios, não é?

Eu até posso ser uma vadia, mas eu tenho um coração.

Nós discutíamos com frequência, claro, caso contrário ele acabaria dominando a minha vida, mesmo assim eu tentava ser cuidadosa para não feri-lo. Ele se chateava e depois superava.

Naquela manhã, eu estava particularmente feliz. Eu tive uma noite maravilhosa com Harry e nem o mau humor de Dean me chatearia, por isso não liguei quando ele tentou ralhar comigo por aquela piadinha boba à custa de Ron. Pobre Dean, queria que eu me portasse como uma dama, mas eu não sou assim.

No caminho para Hogsmead eu consegui dobrá-lo. Depois de m pouco de conversa suave e algumas carícias discretas, ele voltou ao normal. Quando chegamos à vila o nosso grupo se separou. Era uma questão de sobrevivência. Sobrevivência da Chang. Eu não a suporto e mata-la com as minhas mãos é fácil, _Avada Kedavra_ é desperdício de magia para ela.

Meu problema com ela não era apenas ciúmes de Harry. Se eu pudesse nomear uma vadia sem coração com certeza seria Cho Chang. Pansy Parkinson seria a segunda na lista.

Chang gostava de usar todas as pessoas a volta dela como objetos, usava Harry para se autopromover, usava as falsas amigas para criar uma fachada de simpatia, enquanto tratava às outras pessoas como se fossem indignas de pisar no mesmo chão que ela. Ela nunca tratou minha amiga Luna com dignidade apesar de Luna também ser da Corvinal e ser um doce de pessoa. Resumindo, vadia sem coração.

Eu e Dean juntos com Seamus, Demelza, Hermione, Luna e Neville formávamos o grupo mais animado do povoado. Visitamos as nossas lojas favoritas, gastando um bom tempo na _Dedosdemel_ e na _Zonko's_. Eu não tinha muito dinheiro e acabava olhando mais que comprando, isso nunca me incomodou. Depois que saímos da Dedosdemel, Dean me surpreendeu me presenteando com um chocolate, foi doce da parte dele.

Já era uma tradição terminamos a manhã no _Três Vassouras_ com generosas canecas de cerveja amanteigada. Nós ríamos das palhaçadas dos meninos e trocávamos histórias engraçadas fazendo uma grande bagunça dentro do Pub.

Por volta de meio-dia Ron e Lilá juntaram-se a nós. Ron estava agindo estranhamente. Todo o tempo ele lançava olhares de soslaio para Hermione. Lilá percebeu e começou a ficar rapidamente irritada com meu irmão, mas graças à diplomacia de Hermione a paz não foi quebrada.

O caso mal resolvido de Ron e Mione era bem conhecido, qualquer um podia ver. No entanto, a teimosia do meu irmão o impedia de simplesmente beijar Hermione e ser feliz com ela.

Idiota.

Eu me sentia um pouco culpada também, há alguns meses atrás, em uma das nossas discussões, eu joguei na cara de Ron que ele era muito covarde para admitir que amava a Mione. O imbecil para provar que eu estou errada, começou a namorar Lilá.

Idiota teimoso.

O clima de alegria despreocupada só se foi meia hora mais tarde quando Harry entrou no Pub com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Nem todos notaram imediatamente a nuvem negra que pairava sobre a cabeça do meu lindo moreno de olhos verdes, contudo eu o conhecia bem demais para não notar. Também notei que Cho não estava com ele.

Independente do que tivesse acontecido aquele não era o momento para perguntar, Harry sempre precisou de um tempo para digerir as coisas que lhe incomodavam e durante esse período o melhor era deixá-lo quieto. Pena que Hermione não concordava comigo.

"O que houve Harry?" ela perguntou enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado "Onde está a Cho?"

"Eu não faço ideia" respondeu "e sinceramente, não quero saber"

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio com essas palavras, eu podia ver os olhinhos de Lilá brilhando ansiosos por uma nova fofoca.

"Vocês terminaram?"

"Não, Mione. Eu terminei... Não leve a mal, mas eu não quero falar disso agora."

"É que vocês pareciam tão bem hoje de manhã." ela pressionou ponderando.

Eu vi uma carranca começando a se formar no rosto de Harry.

"Mione, deixa ele em paz." intercedi calmamente "Ele não quer discutir isso agora."

Hermione concordou quieta e Harry me lançou um olhar agradecido. Um silêncio desconfortável se prolongou até Ron quebrá-lo.

"Eu estou com fome"

"Ah, Won-Won." Lilá ronronou "eu ainda não quero voltar para o castelo."

"Mas eu estou com fome!" a voz de Ron soou desesperada.

"Eu também não quero voltar ainda" Seamus concordou com Lilá.

Demelza, Neville e Harry também concordaram.

"Podemos almoçar todos aqui" sugeriu Harry.

Ron abaixou a cabeça ficando vermelho, provavelmente estava preocupado com a conta.

"Harry eu não..."

"Eu estou convidando... todo mundo" Harry não permitiria que Ron se humilhasse dando explicações.

"Obrigada, Harry. É muito gentil da sua parte" Aparentemente, Mione também se preocupava em poupar o orgulho do meu irmão.

Harry já chamava Madame Rosmerta quando Neville fez uma proposta.

"Tive uma ideia" falou "Podemos almoçar e depois fazemos uma visita a Aberforth, terminamos o dia no Cabeça de Javali. Fica por minha conta"

"Grande ideia Neville!" Harry falou piscando de forma charmosa para Madame Rosmerta, arrancando risos de todos "Dificilmente posso convencer Rosie a me vender uma dose de Firewhisky, mas eu não vejo o bom e velho Aberforth me negando este prazer. Eu estou solteiro agora sabia, Rosie?"

"Nos seus sonhos Potter" Rosmerta respondeu com um sorriso.

Esse é um dos motivos que me fazem amar Harry, ele é um espirito livre. Tem um bom coração, mas sua risada é fácil e cativante, não perde uma boa piada e é ousado como ninguém. Vejo muito do meu padrinho, James, nele, contudo Harry não foi imune à influência de Lily. A combinação da personalidade e da beleza dos pais fez dele essa pessoa tão incrível.

O almoço foi divertido, claro que as melhores pessoas de Hogwarts estavam sentadas àquela mesa, todos eram excelentes companhias. Até Lilá, quando você se acostumava com ela. Harry soube ocultar bem o que estava lhe incomodando, ria e brincava com todos como sempre, mas eu só precisava olhar em seus olhos para saber que ele estava... magoado.

Mais tarde, quando todo o grupo caminha para o Cabeça de Javali, aproximei-me de Harry enquanto Dean conversava distraidamente com Demelza.

"O que está te chateando?" perguntei sem rodeios.

Ele deu de ombros. "Não é nada demais"

"Sim, claro. Como se eu não te conhecesse" brinquei "O que a Chang fez?"

"Porque você acha que a Cho fez alguma coisa?"

Eu o olhei nos olhos. "Você vai esconder isso de mim?"

Ele me encarou por um momento e baixou os olhos. Um gesto típico dele, quando estava envergonhado.

"Não é nada, realmente. Eu só estou sendo idiota"

Aquilo me deixou ainda mais preocupada. "O que houve?"

Ele me olhou. "Eu descobri que ela só ficou comigo esse tempo todo porque ela tinha a esperança de obter algum tipo de vantagem do meu pai."

Aquilo me chocou. "Você terminou com ela por causa disso?"

"Não, ela só fez o favor de me contar depois que entendeu que eu não voltaria atrás"

"Por que você terminou então?"

"Não estava funcionado mais, eu não sei se ainda quero estar com qualquer pessoa que não seja você. Eu não estou chateado, só estou com meu orgulho ferido."

Parei de andar, ele parou também. Os outros que caminhavam a alguns metros de nós já entravam no bar.

"Você está chateado. Só que não é por causa dela, e sim por minha causa, não é?"

Ele não negou.

"Eu não tenho o direito de te pedir nada" falou.

"Você tem o direito de me pedir tudo" corrigi "se você quiser..."

"Ginny" ele interrompeu "Só porque o meu momento chegou, não quer dizer que o seu tenha chegado também... Você gosta de Dean, eu sei"

"Gosto dele" falei "mas eu amo você... Se alguém tem direito de me ter, é você"

"Eu já tenho você, Ginny" ele sorriu "Você sempre foi minha, isso não vai mudar agora."

"Lembre-se de uma coisa" ele continuou "Por que nós escolhemos fazer isso?"

"Para amadurecer, conhecer outras pessoas e ter outras experiências antes de nós nos casarmos e vivermos felizes para sempre" recitei.

"E o quê mais?"

"Porque nós sabemos que nosso amor é forte o bastante para resistir a isso" completei.

"Que bom que você não se esqueceu disso, por que eu também não esqueci." Harry falou "Você não tem que abandonar Dean por minha causa, faça isso no seu próprio tempo."

Harry era um cara incrível, não podia acreditar na minha sorte de tê-lo. Aquela bagunça em que nós estávamos começou muitos anos antes e era uma longa história.

Há quatro anos, nossa amizade de infância começou a se transformar em amor. Naquela época nós éramos pouco mais que crianças e estávamos apenas descobrindo alguns novos sentimentos que começavam a surgir entre nós.

Foi no meio do meu primeiro ano que eu comecei a entender nós não éramos apenas melhores amigos, nós éramos mais que melhores amigos.

Por um tempo foi confuso, entender o que estava mudando demorou, mas nós nunca tivemos segredos entre nós. Eu contei para Harry que eu estava sentindo coisas diferentes com muito medo de ele não entender e se afastar, mas ele apenas confessou que estava sentindo coisas diferentes também. Juntos, começamos a desvendar o que eram aqueles sentimentos. Começamos a "namorar" em segredo.

Nosso conceito de namoro era bem inocente naquela época. Eu lembro que nós costumávamos dar as mãos e ficar conversando baixinho sobre tudo e sobre nada por várias horas, eu gostava de abraça-lo e sentir o calor da pele dele. Ele sempre cheirava o meu cabelo e dizia que eu tinha cheirinho de flores.

Eu gostava de brincar com o cabelo dele também, gostava de sentir aqueles fios macios entre os meus dedos, gostava da forma como estava sempre tão bagunçado... Demorou meses para Harry me beijar pela primeira vez.

Foi no fim do ano, pouco antes de começarem as férias de verão. O beijo foi doce e ingênuo, um selinho. Nós trocamos poucos beijos depois daquele primeiro. Eu gostava de beijá-lo, gostava de sentir os lábios quentinhos e macios de Harry nos meus. Era bom.

Na festa de aniversário de treze anos de Harry eu achei que devia dar a ele um beijo de presente. Quando eu tive uma oportunidade sozinha com ele, eu fiz isso.

Eu me lembro daquele beijo até hoje.

Eu o puxei para trás de uma árvore do jardim de Lily, fiquei na ponta dos pés e coloquei meus lábios nos dele, ele se surpreendeu no começo, mas depois me abraçou e continuou a me beijar devagar, ficamos ali por vários minutos.

O que eu não sabia era que meu irmão Percy nos viu. Foi apenas um beijo inocente como todos os outros que trocamos antes, mas Percy não interpretou dessa forma.

Ele correu e contou a minha mãe que achou aquilo um grande escândalo. Ela só se manteve discreta durante a festa por consideração à Lily, mas não parava de lançar olhares feios a Harry. Quando chegamos à Toca ela gritou comigo por horas, me castigou e me proibiu de ver Harry novamente.

Eu nunca chorei tanto na minha vida como naquele dia. Argumentei que Harry foi meu melhor amigo desde que eu era um bebê e que eu gostava dele de verdade, mas minha mãe só conseguia enxergar aquilo que ela chamava de "comportamento inadequado".

Fiquei semanas sem poder ver Harry, quase morri de saudades. Todas as noites eu chorava baixinho no meu quarto, pensando que ele deveria estar com raiva de mim pela vergonha que eu nos fiz passar. Até que eu fiquei literalmente doente de saudades.

Não saia da cama, não comia, tive febre. Soube depois que Harry não ficou muito melhor. Foi quando Lily veio me visitar. Ela contou que conversara com a minha mãe e que conseguiu convencê-la a me deixar ver Harry, mas só se nós esquecêssemos aquela história de namoro.

Lily sempre foi gentil, ela explicou que entendia o que nós sentíamos um pelo outro, mas que nós deveríamos esperar mais alguns anos para não criar problemas com a minha mãe.

Eu concordaria com qualquer coisa para ver o Harry, mas eu precisava saber.

"Ele está com raiva de mim?" Perguntei.

"Claro que não. Ele está morrendo se saudades de você" minha madrinha me tranquilizou "Você quer ir vê-lo?"

"Sim" eu não podia acreditar.

Nós dois nunca nos separamos de verdade. Só nos tornamos mais cuidadosos. Viramos especialistas em nos esconder. Em Hogwarts tudo era mais fácil, minha mãe não estava por perto para nos vigiar e conhecíamos o castelo como poucos. Despistar Percy era muito fácil.

Namorar escondido só tornou nossa paixão mais intensa, começamos a apreciar aquele jogo e sem ninguém para nos regular as coisas progrediram rápido. Nunca tivemos limites entre nós para ver e tocar, eu tenho certeza que nós perdemos a virgindade mais cedo que qualquer um dos nossos colegas da grinfinória.

Sair com outras pessoas foi só uma brincadeira para despistar aqueles que suspeitavam da nossa verdade. Tivemos alguns desentendimentos por ciúmes no começo, mas de uma forma louca isso nos fortaleceu. Com o tempo acabamos desenvolvendo relacionamentos reais com outras pessoas.

Jogamos esse jogo até agora, mas algo me dizia que estávamos começando a cansar.


	3. Conflitos

**N/A:** Esse capítulo é uma continuidade do capítulo anterior, você pode querer dar uma olhada no Cap. 2 para refrescar a memória. Esse capítulo me tomou muito tempo, mas eu gostei do resultado. Espero que também gostem.

**N/A:** Vou aproveitar a oportunidade para me desculpar pela demora na atualização de Correio Coruja essa semana. Cumplicidade me prendeu totalmente.

**N/A:** Estou tentando desenvolver o hábito saudável de responder as reviews por PM. Quem ainda não tem uma conta no site, eu recomendo fazer. Mesmo assim não se preocupe, se você tiver alguma dúvida eu vou responder com ou sem PM.

**ALERTA: Esse capítulo contém temas maduros, cenas de sexo explícito e linguagem imprópria. Se esse tipo de conteúdo não te agrada ou não é apropriado para a sua idade, não leia.**

XX

**Capítulo 3 – Conflitos**

_**Harry**_

"_Você não tem que abandonar Dean por minha causa, faça isso no seu próprio tempo."_

Essas eram as palavras certas para dizer, mas eu quase me arrependi delas no momento em que saíram da minha boca. Eu queria mesmo era dizer, v_ocê é minha, estou cansado desses malditos jogos, vamos parar agora!_

Eu seria um canalha se fizesse isso. Seria egoísta da minha parte e seria injusto com ela. Eu comecei aquela merda então era meu dever aguentar como um homem. Ginny não foi a primeira a decidir sair com outras pessoas, assim eu nem poderia culpa-la por isso. Ela demorou bastante para aceitar a ideia para ser sincero.

Quando entramos no _Cabeça de Javali _eu nem podia socar Dean até o esquecimento pela ousadia de tirar Gin do meu lado e monopolizar a atenção dela. Essa era a pior parte ultimamente, com o passar dos anos eu só me tornava mais e mais possessivo em relação a Gin.

Naquele dia eu não estava com disposição para ficar ali parado assistindo outro cara beijar a garota que eu amava. Xingando internamente, eu achei melhor dar as costas e voltar para o castelo sozinho. Naquele humor eu não seria boa companhia para ninguém, nem para Gin.

No caminho de volta eu remoia todas as minhas frustrações e todos os meus erros. Amaldicoava o meu egoísmo e minha imaturidade. _Bem feito idiota_, eu pensava. _O que você ganhou com tudo isso? _

Ganhei algumas namoradas fúteis, ganhei sexo fácil e sem emoção com uma chinesa falsificada e ganhei uma tonelada de rivais que tentam disputar a atenção da minha garota... da minha mulher.

Minha mulher... Só que ninguém sabia disso. O que o mundo inteiro sabia era que Ginny Weasley era uma bruxa linda e apaixonante, namorada de Dean Thomas e que tinha seis irmão mais velhos e um amigo de infância super-protetores.

Poucos realmente sabiam quem ela é, quase ninguém entendia como a mente dela funciona, ninguém sabia que apesar de sua aparência rebelde ela possuía um coração generoso e amável, que ela sacrificaria qualquer coisa pelo bem estar das pessoas que ela ama, que ela defende seus amigos com uma ferocidade inacreditável, que ela ama a liberdade, mas sonha com uma casa feliz e cheia de crianças... Ninguém sabia.

Mas eu sabia.

Dean Thomas não conhecia a mente dela, o corpo dela e alma dela como eu conhecia. Pois se conhecesse, ele não tentaria mudá-la.

Eu não podia negar que eu sentia uma maldita satisfação por ele não a conhecer realmente. Eu estava dividido pelo desejo de esconde-la só para mim, para que só eu conhecesse o seu sorriso, o seu beijo, o calor da sua pele, o cheiro do seu corpo, seus olhares desejo, seus gemidos de prazer... e pela vontade de sair e gritar ao mundo que ela é minha. Que esse linda, encantadora e apaixonante mulher era minha e de ninguém mais.

_Idiota egoísta. _

Eu me sentia terrivelmente culpado agora. Quantas vezes eu machuquei Ginny em meio ao meu egoísmo cego?

Lembrei-me de uma noite, meses atrás, quando contei a ela que transei com Cho. Não escondi isso dela por que a verdade sempre foi o maior pilar do nosso relacionamento. No dia em que um de nós mentir para o outro tudo estará acabado.

Ginny não brigou comigo, Ginny não gritou e não me puniu de nenhuma forma. Ela ouviu em silêncio sem olhar nos meus olhos e no fim apenas falou, _"eu já esperava que isso acontecesse cedo ou tarde, eu só não sabia que doeria tanto." _

Foi quando eu notei que ela estava chorando. Saber que eu fui o causador das lágrimas dela me fez desejar que Gin me socasse, que me atacasse com sua pior azaraçao. Talvez se ela usasse a cruciatus eu me sentisse melhor, um pouco menos culpado.

Passei semanas tentando a compensar por algo que ela nem me culpava, mas eu sim.

Ginevra Weasley é uma Fênix, ela renasce das próprias cinzas de uma forma que poucas mulheres são capazes de fazer. Ginny tem essa capacidade de pegar qualquer situação desfavorável e vira-la a seu favor sem o menor esforço.

Gin não me afastou, não me castigou, nunca me interrogou sobre Cho, não pediu que terminasse com ela, nem me pagou na mesma moeda. Qualquer outra garota teria pulado na cama com outro cara por vingança ou para provar alguma coisa.

Ginny Weasley não é qualquer garota, foi isso que ela me mostrou.

Ginny mudou para melhor, em vez de criar novas inseguranças quando eu comecei a transar com Cho, ela apenas se livrou das antigas. Nessa época eu entendi que Gin deixara de ser uma garota para se tornar uma mulher.

Gin se tornou tão tranquila e segura sobre si mesma que os joguinhos infantis da Cho eram extremamente cansativos, Gin era tão sexy e hipnotizante que qualquer mulher se tornou apagada aos meus olhos, entre quatro paredes Gin era tão devastadora que outras mulheres me pareciam tão sexualmente atraentes quanto o professor Flitwick, especialmente Cho.

Ginny é o tipo de mulher que faz qualquer homem se sentir honrado por receber a menor atenção da parte dela, e eu não era cego para o efeito que ela causava em outros caras.

Quando cheguei ao castelo caminhei diretamente para a sala precisa, ainda não estava com disposição para encarar ninguém. A sala precisa não se transformou em nada parecido com o ninho de amor que fora na noite anterior, e sim em um campo de treinamento completo.

Só duas coisas tinham o poder de liberar minhas frustrações com eficiência quando eu estava nesse estado de tensão. Sexo intenso com a minha ruiva, e uma boa luta. Eu ficaria com a segunda opção dessa vez.

Eu usava essa sala como campo de treinamento há mais de um ano e era impressionante como a magia dessa sala sempre era capaz de fornecer o que eu precisava. Desde livros que me serviam para material de pesquisa, até oponentes para duelos em diferentes níveis de dificuldade.

Não preciso dizer que meu estado de espírito não estava pedindo por livros. Meu oponente sem rosto tomou forma na minha frente e eu rapidamente iniciei um duelo de alto nível que me fizesse suar para esvaziar a minha mente cheia de pensamentos confusos.

Eu não conseguia discernir qual era o problema real dentre todas as coisas que incomodavam, eu só sabia que cada vez que eu pensava sobre as mãos de Dean sobre Ginny, eu acabava destruindo meu oponente mágico com um feitiço forte demais.

Que inferno.

Qual era o meu problema? Eu estava com medo de perdê-la? Era isso? De onde veio essa maldita insegurança?

Quando destruí meu terceiro oponente, decidi que precisava de mais. Surgiram dois deles de uma vez. Pensei melhor e eles viraram três. Agora sim, eu pensei me desviando de um feitiço que chegava à minha direção. Era isso que eu queria: um desafio.

Eu perdi a noção do tempo, desviando de alguns feitiços, defendendo-me de outros, lançando tudo o que podia sobre os meus adversários, tentando esquecer...

Eu não percebi quando ela entrou. Imerso na minha batalha física e emocional eu demorei a notar que não estava sozinho. Quando um _expeliarmus_ particularmente forte me atingiu no peito, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair para trás, todos os meus oponentes desapareceram.

Eu não fiz aquilo.

Ginny se aproximou e se ajoelhou perto de mim enquanto eu ainda tentava recuperar o meu fôlego.

"Você está tentando se matar?" Ela perguntou séria.

"Só estava treinando um pouco..."

"Eu vejo..." ela comentou "Eu não me lembro de duelos de três contra um serem um dos testes padrões do ministério."

"Deveriam ser" respondi me levantando "qualquer um pode acabar nesse tipo de desvantagem uma vez na vida."

Ela se levantou também.

"Certo... vigilância constante" Ela repetiu o bordão de um dos meus instrutores.

"Exatamente!" Falei com uma risada forçada.

"Harry, eu não gosto quando você esconde as coisas de mim." Gin falou sem rodeios, como é tipico dela.

"Eu não estou..." O olhar dela me fez repensar minhas palavras, Gin não merecia nada menos que honestidade.

"Você tem razão" falei caminhando para as grandes janelas e olhando para os terrenos lá em baixo. "Eu só não acho uma boa idéia falar sobre isso agora."

_Seu idiota covarde_, eu pensava.

"Como você quiser meu amor, eu não vou forçar você a nada. Só não esquece que eu estou aqui para você."

Ainda de costas eu apenas concordei. Eu devia conversar com ela, eu queria colocar tudo para fora, mas eu estava tenso e frustrado demais para isso. Eu não queria correr o risco de magoa-la com alguma palavra rude ou por causa dos meus sentimentos egoístas.

Um silêncio incômodo se prolongou e eu cheguei a pensar que Gin havia me deixado com os meus próprios pensamentos, até eu ouvir o som de água caindo.

_Água?_

Eu me virei e não encontrei mais nada do meu centro de treinamento. Gin estava inclinada sobre uma grande banheira de mármore, enchendo-a com espuma e água quente.

"O quê você está fazendo?" Eu não pude afastar o riso da minha voz.

"Preparando um banho, não é óbvio?" Respondeu em um tom sapeca.

"Eu acho que sim." Eu ri.

Encostei-me a parede atrás mim, cruzando os braços, e assisti a minha ruiva se despir lentamente e lindamente. Ela não tentava me provocar, e essa atitude era mais provocante do que se ela estivesse tentando.

Observei o sueter tricotado por Molly ir ao chão, seguido pela blusa que ela desbotou sem pressa, a calça jeans desceu lentamente pelas pernas torneadas, o sutiã rosa claro escorregou dando liberdade àqueles lindos seios e eu precisei me segurar para não ir até lá ajudar a despir a última peça de roupa.

Gin entrou na banheira e afundou na água quente com um suspiro de prazer. Hipnotizado como estava eu quase não me lembrava do meu humor de antes. Essa bruxa verdadeiramente me enfeitiçava.

Caminhei até ela e apoiei-me na borda da banheira observando a minha linda sereia.

"Não vai me convidar?" Perguntei.

"Você precisa de um convite?"

"Talvez"

Parte da insegurança que me atormentava antes apareceu no meu tom de voz.

Isso não passou despercebido para ela.

"Neste caso eu lhe convido para desfrutar um banho quente, um beijo doce e minha pele macia" Ela falou oferecendo os lábios para um beijo que eu não recusei.

"Será que isso lhe satisfaz?" Perguntou.

"Eu não acho que apenas um beijo será suficiente."

"Sendo assim, eu lhe ofereço outros..."

XX

_**Ginny**_

Eu mal entrara no estabelecimento do Aberfoth quando Dean veio me sufocar mais uma vez.

Praticamente me arrastou para longe de Harry me enchendo de cobranças. Perguntando por que demorei a entrar, sobre o que nós estávamos falando, reclamando da atenção que eu dava a Harry.

Depois começou a me encher de beijos que soavam mais como troféus do que carinho, então eu me afastei.

"Dean, qual o seu problema?" Perguntei.

"O quê? Nenhum."

"Nenhum? Você está me sufocando, eu mal posso respirar!"

"E você se incomoda?" Ele rebateu rudemente "Potter vive babando em cima de você e eu não vejo você reclamar"

"Harry não me beija tentando arrancar todo o ar dos meus pulmões!" Disse sem pensar.

"Como é?"

"Nada Dean. Que Droga!"

Olhei em volta, meus amigos já haviam se espalhado pelo Cabeça de Javali rindo e bebendo despreocupados. Alguns notaram o nosso desentendimento, mas disfarçavam para não nos constranger.

"Não adianta procurar pelo Potter, ele saiu assim que eu comecei a te beijar." Dean atacou.

"Eu não estava... Quer saber? Se você sente tanto ciumes de Harry, eu vou fazer o favor de deixar o caminho livre para você." Falei irritada.

"Peça com carinho! Quem sabe ele não te dá um beijo?" Diante daquela atitude de troglodita, eu não pude deixar de fazer uma provocação.

Fui em direção da porta, a brincadeira tinha acabado para mim.

Dean me alcançou, me segurando pelo braço com certa violência.

"O que você quer dizer isso?"

"Eu estou terminando, Dean. Desculpe-me se não fui muito clara."

"Você não pode terminar comigo assim!"

Ele quase gritou, chamando a atenção dos nossos amigos.

"Eu posso, e já terminei!"

Ele me soltou, encarando-me com um misto de raiva e tristeza. Eu não gostei de terminar tudo daquela forma, eu nunca planejei isso, mas eu chegara ao meu limite.

"Eu vou voltar para o castelo" Falei para Ron que observava tudo de perto.

"Eu vou com você!" Ele se prontificou.

"Não precisa" Falei "Eu estou bem"

Saí do bar para não dar tempo para Ron insistir. Não estava a fim de ouvir papo de irmão mais velho.

"Ginevra espere!" Alguém chamou.

Não era Ron. Só duas pessoas me chamavam assim: Harry e Luna.

Esperei minha amiga me alcançar.

"Você se incomoda se eu lhe acompanhar?" Ela perguntou "Não gosto de bebidas alcoólicas, tornam a gente vulnerável aos zonzóbulos"

Minha amiga era uma figura.

"Claro que eu não me incomodo" respondi "pelo contrário, eu aprecio a sua companhia."

"Você é muito gentil Ginevra" Luna falou começando a caminhar.

"Não sei se Dean concordaria com você" comentei ainda chateada pela forma que as coisas aconteceram.

"Dean não entende você" Ela falou.

"Caramba, você andou conversando com Harry?" Brinquei. "Ele sempre diz a mesma coisa"

"Harry entende você..." Luna disse "Ele está triste hoje."

Apesar da lógica desconexa de Luna, eu entendia o que ela estava falando.

"Ele terminou com a Chang" Expliquei

"Ele não gostava da Cho de verdade, ele não está triste por isso."

Mais uma vez a percepção aguçada da minha amiga me impressionava.

"Ele deve ter descoberto que Cho só pensava nele como um meio de entrar na liga profissional de quadribol." Luna concluiu.

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Ah, ela sempre falou sobre isso na torre da corvinal. Sobre como ela usaria sexo para convencê-lo a dar o que ela queria... Eu falei para ela que Harry não é o tipo de homem que se vende por sexo, pena que ela não quis me ouvir."

Eu ouvi aquela história em silêncio, mas fervendo por dentro. Harry podia negar o quanto quiser, estava claro que a vadia corvinal abalara a autoestima dele.

"Não gosto da idéia daquela chinesa barata ter machucado Harry de alguma forma" Falei.

"Ninguém gosta de se sentir usado"

Nós caminhamos o restante do trajeto em silêncio e durante todo o tempo meus pensamentos estiveram em Harry. Luna tinha razão, Harry não estava bem e eu podia suspeitar os motivos. Eu preferia não ficar imaginando demais. Era provável que ele apenas estivesse confuso, eu também estava.

Em síntese, eu suspeitava que os nossos relacionamentos paralelos atingiram um ponto em que nos prejudicavam mais que beneficiavam. Eu percebi isso em Dean, o estopim de hoje dava sinais de acontecer a certo tempo, por isso decidi dar um ponto final. Dean não estava sendo paranoico e o ciúme dele não era injustificado, eu e Harry demos motivos para ele se sentir assim.

Não importa quão cuidadosos nós tentamos ser. Somos ciumentos, possessivos e marcamos território. Sob a fachada de melhores amigos sempre houve pequenos gestos, falas de duplo sentido, provocações e segredos suficientes para deixar qualquer namorado ou namorada enlouquecidos.

Tudo piorou quando sexo entrou em cena.

Senti isso na pele quando Harry me confessou que transou com Cho. Ele não estava quebrando nenhuma regra uma vez que eu nunca impus essa proibição. Na verdade eu queria que ele fizesse isso, por mais louco que possa parecer. Nós precisávamos desse batismo de fogo.

Eu amo Harry, e o que nós temos é para a vida toda. Eu não quero no futuro ele se sinta privado de nenhuma experiência porque esteve só comigo desde a infância. Por mais altruísta que ele possa ser, Harry é um homem e pensa como um homem.

Eu o deixei transar com a Chang, mas doeu como o inferno ouvir que ele fez isso. Doía não poder esfregar na cara dela que ela nunca teria Harry da mesma forma que eu. O que doía era ter que esconder.

Eu dei a minha revanche da forma que eu pude. Eu sei que mais de uma vez Cho sentiu o meu perfume no corpo do Harry, sei que ela já encontrou marcas que ela não fez e, modéstia à parte, eu sempre deixei Harry tão esgotado e satisfeito sexualmente que eu duvido que qualquer coisa que ela fizesse tenha causado grande impressão dentro da mente dele.

Eu nunca transei com ninguém além de Harry. Nunca fiz isso porque não queria, porque não precisava e porque não acredito que outro cara seja capaz de me satisfazer. Harry tem a natureza de um macho alfa, nunca vi motivo para ofendê-lo me deitando com outro homem.

Isso se eu conhecesse outros homens. Todos com quem eu convivia eram apenas garotos, dentre eles Harry foi o único que cresceu.

Chegando no castelo, me despedi de Luna e nem me preocupei em ir para a torre. Harry não estaria lá. A sala precisa era a minha melhor aposta, se eu estivesse errada, esperaria ele aparecer ali. No fim, era onde nós sempre nos encontramos.

Eu estava certa.

Harry nem notou quando eu entrei por um motivo justo. Estava agarrado em um duelo que pareceria para qualquer uma luta de vida ou morte. Se eu não soubesse que aquilo tudo era um mero treinamento, eu teria me assustado com a visão.

Um dos maiores objetivos de Harry era se tornar auror. Não qualquer auror, um membro da força de eleite. Era um trabalho para poucos. O programa de formação do ministério da magia britânico era considerado o mais difícil do mundo desde as novas diretrizes implantadas pelo ministro Bartolomeu Crouch.

A força de elite britânica era a mais eficiente e a mais bem paga do mundo, assim os testes para ingressão eram bem complexos e rígidos. Começavam no início do quinto ano, no ano dos NOM's. Envolviam muito trabalho teórico, prático, instrutores pessoais e treinamento físico pesado. Harry era talentoso e costumava pegar mais pesado do que o necessário.

Três ataques simultâneos foram lançados em direção a Harry, ele desviou de um feitiço e anulou o outro, mas não pode impedir um _expeliarmus_ poderoso de atingi-lo no peito. Harry perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás, foi quado eu requisitei que a sala interrompesse o treinamento.

Não era difícil. Nós usávamos aquela sala há muito tempo, sabíamos bem como ela funcionava. Era quase a nossa casa.

Eu me aproximei e ajoelhei ao lado dele para que ele notasse a minha presença. Harry respirava forte tentando recuperar o fôlego, estava suado pela batalha.

"Você está tentando se matar?" Perguntei séria.

"Só estava treinando um pouco..."

"Eu vejo... Eu não me lembro de duelos de três contra um serem um dos testes padrões do ministério." Comentei preocupada como sempre que ele se arriscava demais.

"Deveriam ser" ele respondeu se levantando e eu o acompanhei "qualquer um pode acabar nesse tipo de desvantagem uma vez na vida."

"Certo... vigilância constante" Citei Alastor Moody que era instrutor dele.

"Exatamente!"

Eu via que ele tentava disfarçar a tensão na própria voz, como se eu não soubesse que aquele duelo exagerado era apenas uma forma dele dissipar as próprias preocupações.

"Harry, eu não gosto quando você esconde as coisas de mim." Ataquei para ele entender o que eu pretendia.

"Eu não estou..." O primeiro impulso dele foi negar, eu sei. Fico feliz que ele tenha pensado melhor.

Era típico de Harry tentar esconder sentimentos como tristeza, raiva, ou frustração. Eu queria que ele aceitasse esses sentimentos, eles nos faziam crescer.

"Você tem razão" falou dando as costas para mim e caminhando para as grandes janelas de vidro "Eu só não acho uma boa idéia falar sobre isso agora."

Tradução, _não quero acabar discutindo ou dizer alguma coisa que possa te magoar._

Eu respeiava isso. Até admirava isso. Homens frustrado costumavam usar palavras como armas, Dean foi uma prova disso hoje.

Harry não, ele tentava me proteger até de si mesmo.

"Como você quiser meu amor, eu não vou forçar você a nada. Só não esquece que eu estou aqui para você."

Ainda de costas ele acenou em concordância.

Deixei Harry analisar os próprios pensamentos sem abandona-lo. Funcionavamos desse jeito, quando alguém precisava de espaço esse espaço era dado sem nunca deixar de estar lá. Espaço não implicava abandono.

Eu não pretendia sair dali e Harry também não, se não conversaríamos ainda, outro tipo de distração nos faria bem. Fechei os olhos mentalizando um novo ambiente, eu não queria o ambiente árido de uma sala de treinamentos.

A sala, como sempre, me atendeu.

A banheira enorme de mármore era boa demais para ser ignorada e eu pretendia dar bom uso a ela. Comecei a enchê-la de água quente e espuma.

"O quê você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou menos tenso.

"Preparando um banho, não é óbvio?" Respondi fingindo inocência.

"Eu acho que sim." Ele riu.

Ponto para mim!

Eu adoro saber que eu tenho esse poder sobre ele, adoro ser a pessoa que faz ele se sentir melhor. Comecei a me despir para ele de forma que não fosse muito óbvia. Eu sentia o olhar dele queimando sobre a minha pele, mas fingi ignorar.

Entrei na banheira e a água quente estava deliciosa. Ainda podia sentir aqueles olhos verdes intensos em cima de mim e não pude evitar um sorriso. Harry era sexy demais para ser ignorado.

Ele se aproximou com passos lentos e predatórios, sem tirar os olhos de mim e se apoiou na borda da banheira. Nessas horas eu não podia deixar de admirar o homem que ele se tornou, grande, de ombros largos, cheio de músculos compactos. No entanto eram a sua firmeza de caráter e atitude confiante que tornavam quase impossível acreditar que Harry Potter tinha só dezesseis anos.

"Não vai me convidar?" Ele perguntou me provocando.

"Você precisa de um convite?"

"Talvez"

Não, ele não precisava, mas ele _queria_ um convite.

"Neste caso eu lhe convido para desfrutar um banho quente, um beijo doce e minha pele macia"

Ofereci meus lábios para selar aquele convite que ele tanto queria, Harry os tomou com prazer em um beijo rápido, porém intenso.

"Será que isso lhe satisfaz?" Perguntei quando nos afastamos.

"Eu não acho que apenas um beijo será suficiente."

"Sendo assim, eu lhe ofereço outros..."

Ele me puxou um novo beijo ainda mais intenso sem nenhum tipo de delicadeza, com uma mão na minha nuca e outra em meu rosto, ele me segurava de forma que eu não poderia escapar... Eu não queria escapar.

Harry afastou os lábios, mas não me soltou.

"Eu não mereço você Ginevra" ele disse ainda com o rosto muito próximo ao meu.

Com essas palavras eu soube que ele estava começando a se abrir para mim. Harry não era complicado, você só precisava estar disposta a entendê-lo.

"Eu não sei como você chegou a essa conclusão" falei retribuindo a intensidade daquele olhar "mas eu garanto que você está enganado"

Ele apenas me encarou pensativo.

"Eu pensei que você fosse aceitar meu convite" falei para distraí-lo "Estou começando a me sentir sozinha aqui"

Funcionou. Harry me deu aquele sorriso enviesado que eu amava e começou a se livrar da própria roupa. Dessa vez fui eu quem aproveitou o show. Eu adorava a forma como Harry se vestia, mas também amava a forma como ele se despia.

Eu amava cada pedaço de pele exposta, Harry era naturalmente magro, mas ganhara músculos deliciosos após a puberdade. Junte isso à beleza clássica e os cabelos negros rebeldes que ele herdara do James e os olhos cor de esmeralda de Lily, e você tinha um verdadeiro deus ao estilo dos gregos.

Zeus, Apolo, Dionísio, Eros... escolha o seu. O meu se chama Harry.

Harry não ignorava meu olhar cobiçoso, ele o abraçava. Também não tirava os olhos de mim. Toda aquela tensão sexual já mostrava efeitos positivos na linha abaixo da cintura que foram impossíveis de ignorar quando ele finalmente tirou as calças.

Eu ainda estava perto o suficiente para alcançar aquela deliciosa ereção, tão deliciosa quanto o som gutural que Harry deixou escapar quando envolvi minha mão ao redor dela. Eu adoro a sensação de poder que eu tenho ao masturbar Harry, é delicioso saber que eu sou a responsável pelo prazer dele, que eu sou capaz de dar isso a ele.

Todo o tempo meus olhos ficaram presos aos dele e satisfeita eu absorvia as reações que ele tinha ao prazer que eu oferecia a ele. Agradei-o por algum tempo apenas para provocá-lo e antes de parar depositei um único beijo molhado na cabeça latejante daquele membro.

Eu me afastei até a outra borda da banheira, deixando Harry perdido entre o prazer daquele ato e a frustração por eu ter parado.

"Você é uma bruxa perversa Ginevra..." Ele falou.

"Sim, eu sou" falei com um sorriso "talvez eu mereça ser castigada"

"Você com certeza merece"

Com um movimento ágil, ele invadiu a banheira com seu corpo grande e me prendeu antes que eu pudesse reagir. Em questão de segundos eu me vi presa pelos braços de Harry, montada sobre o quadril dele com uma pena de cada lado pronta para recebê-lo.

Não houve aviso, nem pedido de autorização. Ele simplesmente entrou. Doeu um pouco na hora, mas até aquela dor eu amava. Harry prendeu meus dois pulsos nas minhas costas com uma mão e me mantinha com a outra na posição que ele queria.

Harry controlou tudo e não foi gentil. Ele entrava e saía como bem entendia e tudo o que eu podia fazer era sentir a invasão. Fechei meus olhos com a respiração presa na garganta, inundada pela sensação ser totalmente preenchida por ele.

"Abra os olhos!" obedeci "fique olhando para mim"

Não eram pedidos e sim ordens. Era uma imposição física e psicológica, dominante. Esse lado do Harry era o que mais me excitava. Eu não podia controlar nem os meus gemidos, os meus gritos, eles saíam sem que eu pudesse evitar.

Ás vezes ele chupava um dos meus mamilos, ou acariciava o meu clitóris me levando bem perto de um orgasmo, porém antes de eu chegar lá ele diminuía o ritmo.

"Merda Harry, me deixa gozar!" pedi frustrada.

"Não"

"O que? Por quê?"

"Por que eu estou castigando você." Ele falou levando a boca o meu seio mais uma vez.

"Por favor..." Eu gemi.

"Você vai precisar se esforçar mais do que isso"

Ele falou voltando a se mover num ritmo lento e torturante. Eu tentei me aproveitar da minha posição para cavalgar nele e conseguir o que eu queria. Ele me impediu.

"Não!" ele falou "seja uma garota obediente, que eu vou pensar em dar o que você quer"

Sem escolha, concordei, e submissa aceitei aquilo que Harry tinha para me dar. Satisfeito com a minha obediência, ele me presenteou com um beijo tão desorientador que me fez esquecer porque eu estava lutando contra isso.

Sabendo que estava plenamente me comando ele soltou meu braço e permitiu que eu o abraçasse. Em pouco tempo ele conseguiu me levar o limite novamente. Eu sentia Harry em cada parte do meu corpo, a língua ora lambendo meus mamilos ora tomando a minha boca, as mãos puxando meus cabelos ou apertando minha bunda, os dedos brincando no meu clitóris...

Todo o tempo ele prendia o meu olhar ao dele e sussurrava todo o tipo de obscenidades. Eu ouvia coisas como _gostosa, safada, adoro te comer, minha putinha deliciosa, você gosta disso não é?_

Ele estava certo, eu gostava muito de tudo aquilo. Adorava não ser tratada como um bibelô ou como uma princesinha de cristal. Nos braços de Harry eu podia ser uma puta, uma vagabunda, uma vadia e nunca me sentiria diminuída por isso.

Por que o que nós tínhamos era amor, era confiança, era _cumplicidade_...

Harry conseguiu me dar um daqueles orgasmos que me deixavam quase inconsciente, a sensação era tão intensa que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu sempre me tornava sensível após um orgasmo e aquele foi forte de mais, tudo era forte demais, o que eu sentia era forte demais.

Minhas lágrimas de prazer acabaram se transformando em lágrimas de verdade e eu comecei a chorar nos braços de Harry sem um motivo definido. Harry me acolheu e me abraçou e me segurou ali me deixando chorar.

Eu nem percebi quando ele gozou, eu só podia confirmar isso pelo seu corpo relaxado e pelo leve ardor que o sêmen deixava entre as minhas pernas.

"Eu te amo" falei, eram as únicas palavras que chegavam perto de expressar o que eu estava sentindo.

Harry beijou minha testa gentilmente.

"Eu te amo Ginevra... você é a minha vida"

"Eu tenho muita sorte por ter você"

"Não minha linda, o sortudo aqui sou eu"

"Harry..." Comecei insegura se era o momento de dizer aquilo, mas decidi seguir em frente.

"O que?"

"Eu terminei com Dean"

Eu o senti ficar muito quieto de repente.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou.

"Porque você estava enganado hoje mais cedo, o seu momento sempre vai ser o meu momento... Eu não quero estar com ninguém além de você"

Ele me deu um beijo suave nos lábios, porém cheio de emoção.

"Obrigado" ele falou.

"Por que você está agradecendo?"

"Porque de alguma forma você sempre sabe do que eu preciso"

Eu sorri ainda muito emocionada para soar brincalhona, mesmo assim eu tentei.

"Esse é o meu trabalho"

XX

**Luh Mack** - Estou curtindo muito escrever sob os dois pontos de vista assim em primeira pessoa, torna mais perceptível a forma como eles são feitos um para o outro. Beijos

**Gessica Silva** - Hahaha. Tem hora que eu acho que a Cho é mais odiada que a Belatrix pelos fans. Ninguém gosta dela! (Nem eu) Rsrs. Beijos


End file.
